This invention relates to accessories for stepladders, and more particularly to a parts tray combined with a tool holster for removably attaching to the top of a stepladder.
When working on a stepladder, it is often desirable for a worker to have a convenient place to store various items such as small parts, fasteners, liquid containers, brushes and the like in a readily accessible location. The top level of the stepladder is a most convenient location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,147 issued Oct. 17, 1989 to Ory discloses a solution to the problem and discusses the relevant prior patent literature.
Another problem encountered by the worker on the ladder not considered by the prior art relates to a heavy tool such as an electric drill or screwdriver that might be employed while on the ladder. Chucked up in the tool may be a drill bit or screwdriver bit that is delicate and expensive. It is often necessary to lay the tool aside while working. If this is laid on the ladder or a tray, it may be dislodged and fall to the floor, frequently damaging the bit and sometimes damaging the tool. The worker must in any case climb down to retrieve the tool and the work may be interrupted while a replacement is acquired.